<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught By Heracross by SinfulTuesdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925524">Caught By Heracross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays'>SinfulTuesdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, beastiality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:26:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's trip out to Ula'ula Island for some mountain climbing quickly goes in an unexpected direction when her Incineroar pushes her down eagerly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaogaen | Incineroar/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Heracros | Heracross/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Original Pokemon Trainer(s)/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught By Heracross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazulixo39/gifts">Kazulixo39</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anna had been extremely busy as of late. She barely had any time to play and train with her Incineroar like she had had before she had gotten this job. She had even had to start dropping him off at a daycare when he started tearing up the house in boredom. She felt bad for not being able to spend more time with him. Missed it, even. Anna needed the stability the soul sucking job provided her with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weekends were the only times that she was able to really spend time with Incineroar anymore. This weekend in particular she had been looking forward to for quite awhile. Anna had planned out a short camping trip to climb the mountain on Ula’ula Island. She was extremely excited to surprise Incineroar with the trip, especially since he had been acting extremely desperate for affection with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than once, Incineroar had refused to let her move a muscle entire evenings after they ate, keeping her safely tucked into his arms and nuzzling the top of her head while purring as loudly as he could. Anna never really had the heart to tell him off when he did this. It was usually very comfortable, though the first time he had done it had certainly surprised her. Cuddling with the fire type was generally super cozy in her cool apartment anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weekend finally rolled around, and Anna had all of their travel plans carefully planned out. The trip was going to be great, and hopefully Incineroar would be feeling better by the end of it, though she couldn't promise frequent camping trips. She would certainly plan for more though if it made him happier. Anna could barely stop herself from grinning on her way home. The weather reports had remained sunny for the whole weekend. Their plans were perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna stopped by the daycare to pick up Incineroar, who practically leaped over the gates when he saw her, acting like he did when he was just a Litten. Anna collapsed under the bulk of him at impact with his firm, muscular body and found herself grinning while he purred against her suntanned skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, big guy. Did you miss me?" she giggled, running her hands over his silken fur. The daycare lady was smiling at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He always cries so much when you leave," she told Anna with a sweet expression, "The two of you have a really close bond." Anna felt herself being lifted by Incineroar, who was probably more than ready to head on home already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad to hear you think so. Thanks for looking after him again," Anna responded, waving at the older woman as Incineroar started on taking the two of them home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, see you Tuesday," the daycare lady called back at them. Anna smiled up at Incineroar, petting the warm, soft fur on the sides of his face, which he leaned into with a happy noise in response. His yellow eyes closed slightly in response to all the affection Anna was showering him with. They had a busy weekend ahead of them, and Anna couldn't wait.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ula'ula Island was sweltering at the base of the mountain, and Anna honestly shouldn't have expected anything different from the midsummer day, but she had expected it to be a little cooler. On their way up, she noticed a few signs about a lost Heracross wreaking havoc on the mountain, but Anna had Incineroar so she wasn't too worried about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incineroar seemed over the moon about their trip. He kept running up ahead of Anna and jumping about to inspect every little thing before returning to her with a quick purr and a pat. Anna was glad she had decided to go, even if she was dying from the heat just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna had sweat so much her shirt clung to every inch of skin she had, making her ample breasts stand out more than usual. Her decision to not wear a bra that day had clearly been the wrong one. She was a little embarrassed by how her nipples were pointing through the damp fabric of her shirt now. Anna was thankful for how few people were on the trail that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incineroar came back over to her with a slight "harrumph" when she waved the collar of her shirt over her face. Anna laughed at the impatient Pokemon slightly, settling down on a nearby rock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry. It's been a while since I've done some serious exercise. I need a break, big guy," Anna apologized to him as he held her hand gingerly in his two larger, furry ones. The soft pads of his hands rubbing her fingers gently as he attempted to urge her to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were a little ways off of the path, under some trees where it was only a little bit cooler than the main path. Anna wiped her sweat off her face with her t-shirt, exposing her breasts for just a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, Anna felt something soft pressing beneath her lifted shirt. She was frozen in place as she stared at Incineroar, nuzzling happily between her sweat slicked tits. She held the hem of her shirt in her now frozen hand as she watched Incineroar's tongue roll over her upright, pink nipple. Her knees trembled as a low gasp left her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna covered her mouth in surprise at the sound, and Incineroar didn't stop. Anna wasn't sure what to even do. Her mind was scrambling to think, but she couldn't manage to figure out what she should do before that throb of lust was sent between her legs again as Incineroar's tongue continued to tease her sensitive nipple. Her free hand touched the side of her pokemon's face gently. She ran her fingers through the soft fur, fingers tightening as she bit back little gasps of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incineroar was pushing her down flat against the rock with a wild expression in his eyes that Anna didn't recognize. It made her heart beat loud in her chest. She liked how he was looking at her. It was an insane thing she was thinking when they were so close to the main trail. Any noise she made could get them discovered, and that was just making it all the more thrilling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sharp teeth teased her erect buds gently, while his soft paws ran down the exposed skin of her sides. She trembled beneath her pokemon with a hand clasped over her mouth. The button to her pants popped suddenly, and her lower body could suddenly feel the summer breeze on it as well. She was being stripped by her playful Incineroar she had grown up with. She should be stopping him, but something about it made her just want more instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers rubbed over her wet, throbbing entrance, and Anna keened quietly for him, her hips rising to meet his rough pads. He didn't stop teasing her breasts as he pushed in a single, thick finger. Anna gasped at the feeling, her eyes opening wide. She hadn't quite thought about the fact that her Incineroar planned to breed her, but that was undeniably what he was preparing her for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second finger joined the first, stretching her in a way that made her feel wonderfully full. Her eyelids fluttered with soft mewls of enjoyment that she tried so desperately to hold back. She caught sight of her Incineroar's dripping cock when she had glanced over between them. It was gigantic, and he seemed pleased when he caught her staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incineroar's fingers left her, and he flipped her over onto her stomach easily while supporting her weight gently in his arms. Anna could feel his wet tip pressing up against her aching entrance already, and she was practically thirsting for it at this point. She licked her lips as she felt it rub up against her as they adjusted their positioning until her was aligned with her properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna was certainly under prepared for the thick cock that Incineroar pressed into her slowly. She was spread so wide around him. Her lips hung open around a silent gasp. He was already pressed so deeply inside of her, and yet she could still feel him pushing more in. Anna could feel her thighs and elbows trembling beneath her. Her eyes glazed over at the pure, white hot pleasure that rocketed down her spine and pooled in her stomach. She had taken his whole, amazing cock inside of her. Anna's stomach bulged around the head of it, and she stared at it in amazement. It almost felt too incredible to be real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incineroar, however, didn't wait a moment longer for Anna to contemplate the meaning of it all or anything before he began to thrust into her. Immediately he had Anna seeing stars. She felt so amazing with every thrust it felt like the world was spinning. She forgot about everything as he pressed up against her g-spot, her voice coming out in strangled moans of utter pleasure. Anna was all but melting beneath the strong hands of her Incineroar. She wasn't sure she could ever feel more amazing than she did in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pokemon growled and huffed softly behind her, growing louder with each one. His cock grew slightly in size as he neared his climax, but Anna was already cumming; her walls clenched around his cock making him rumble with a low noise. Anna sobbed desperately into her tightened fists in the rock, her thighs barely supporting her own weight anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incineroar released his load inside of her only moments later. The hot liquid spilled in, filling every crevice it could possibly find before seeping out from their connection between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right in front of them, Anna saw the lost Heracross staring the both of them down. Incineroar growled possessively over her. Anna was suddenly feeling extremely naked and exposed because of the bug type pokemon. Then she noticed between its legs and standing proud was its ribbed cock. Watching the two of them had apparently excited him to this degree. Anna was shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incineroar continued to growl at Heracross as it took a hesitant step toward them. Anna could tell that her pokemon in no way intended to share her, which was somewhat of a relief since she wasn't planning on dealing with a wild, horny pokemon. Anna was lucky Incineroar was a fire type. The match was in their favor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna quickly pulled on her clothes while Incineroar scared off the Heracross. She didn't have a moment to process what had happened between her and her pokemon just then, but her cheeks were heated in embarrassment. They could've been seen by something much worse than someone's lost pokemon.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>That evening when Anna set up camp, she put Incineroar in his pokeball. She still couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day, and she wasn't sure she could sleep comfortably next to him like she usually did just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna lay on her sleeping bag, staring at the soft fabric of the tent above her. She could hear the rustling of leaves outside and the occasional sounds of wild pokemon running around. Anna's mind was still stuck on earlier. Her hand drifted down between her legs, and she gasped softly at the feeling of her hand outside her panties. She should've been feeling embarrassed or wrong for thinking about Incineroar like this, but that moment in the forest had changed everything for her. His cock had felt so good inside of her, and his warm, strong arms moving her around to where he wanted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared longingly at the pokeball sitting in the top of her bag as she pushed her panties down to her ankles, and shifted her position to encourage her budding mental image. Her eyelashes fluttered as she panted softly, rubbing her clit furiously. It wasn't enough. She wanted more. Anna wanted something inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna was so absorbed in the moment, she didn't notice the tent flap opening. Peering in, was the Heracross that they thought they'd scared off earlier. The persistent pokemon had only backed off and awaited this opportunity. Anna was panting heavily against her sleeping bag, full presented and vulnerable to the bug pokemon that was all too happy to take advantage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna yelped as she felt its cool claws grasp her hips. She looked back at the Heracross raising her hips up in surprise. Her heart was racing in her chest as she glanced over to the pokeball that was just out of reach. She squirmed in Heracross's vice grip, trying to somehow get loose from its hold. She could feel the head of its stout cock pressing at her wet entrance, and for some reason, she kind of liked how powerless she was against the pokemon that was pinning her in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna shouldn't be into this at all. She should be crying and screaming and desperately fighting to get away instead of holding her breath in anticipation for it. Maybe it was because of the desperate throbbing between her thighs that was making her this way. The fact that she had already been fantasizing about being taken and filled by a pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart beat loud in her chest as Heracross's cock pushed her open wide around him. The ridging and bumps on him felt strange but amazing in a way that Anna couldn't even begin to describe. Her arms collapsed beneath her as she groaned loudly with pleasure, drool rolling down her chin as she could no longer contain herself. It was a forbidden act that she was in at this moment, and that just made all of it all the more thrilling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each thrust had Anna seeing stars. Her voice coming strangled from her throat, no longer able to contain it at all. She was stretched so wide and so stuffed. Her hips trembled and pushed desperately back against Heracross's abdomen in attempt to keep pace. Her fingers held tightly to the sleeping bag beneath her. She was completely losing it beneath Heracross. She couldn't take it at all. Anna shouldn't even be letting this happen, but it was too good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Arceus, yes! Yes!" her words of encouragement slowly becoming more and more slurred and meaningless as the pleasure mounted to where she couldn't even form coherent thoughts. All she knew was that she felt amazing, and she didn't want Heracross to stop. His claws bruising her hips as he forced her back on his cock at his pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna couldn't take it. She was sobbing as she came, her entire body trembling with waves and waves of pleasure. Her whole body felt like one giant open nerve. Still, Heracross didn't stop pounding inside of her. Tears rolled down her face. It was too much, too good. Heracross's cock expanded slightly inside her, and it felt like Anna was seeing white behind her eyelids. Garbled noises left her throat. Her hands grappled for purchase. She was so overwhelmed, and she could feel herself coming to her most insane second climax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heracross released his scalding hot load inside of her, and Anna fell completely apart. She felt him fill up every little spot inside of her, and there was just so much of it. It spilled out down her tanned legs, and Anna continued to sob quietly into her sleep bag. It had been just too much. Her mind still felt scrambled as the pokemon pulled out of her. She didn't even notice when she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long to write this lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>